Shattered Golden Butterflies
by Dolce Pianissimo
Summary: Len and Rin are the best of friends except Len is a prince while Rin is an orphan who is Len personal maid. When war came, these two friends were separated. How will they reacted to each other when they meet again after 10 years?
1. Prologue:The Beginning

**I do not own Vocaloid or anything. Hope you enjoy. And please review. Many apologise if I misspelled or if my grammar is wrong. Ciao~**

* * *

**Prologue: The beginning.**

Long time ago, there is an empire. A powerful empire known as The Ace Empire. It is know for the beautiful scenery of the village and cities, the enchanting untouched forest, the calm blue ocean and their strong military. But then, something happen and the people began to fight each other for power.

So one day, a young boy stop the war and bring peace by making the Ace Empire fall and separated it into four kingdom. The Kingdom are known as the Yellow Hearts, Red Spades, Green Clover and Blue Diamonds.

Yellow Hearts is known for its beautiful country. Yellow sunflower and roses everywhere and is rule by a wise and kind king. The people are really good with medicines and herbs. The Yellow Hearts is popular with doctors and medic.

Blue Diamond is a close ally with the Yellow Hearts. Known for its beautiful beaches and ocean, many voyagers come to buy spices from them. A great trading centre for people around the world and is the richest country among the four.

Green Clover has enchanting forest everywhere. Many creature live within the forest. Hunters and tamers are very well known in the kingdom. Even the most dangerous beast and monster are tame and hunt by them.

Finally, the Red Spades is the most powerful among all. Their military power are the strongest. Well trained soldier that is strong at the same time very smart. Great strategies and manpower. Do not mess with the Red Hearts, the only thing that you must know.

And so, the story of Evil begins...

* * *

A young boy was just playing in the field of sunflowers alone. Far away from the village, the place is an isolated place. The place is a land full of sunflower with an abonded church. To the boy, it is his secret place.

"Prince Len, are you here?" A voice called. The young boy stop playing and smile at the person who called him. Yes, the boy was a prince. Len Kagamine, a young 7 years old boy with blond hair like silk and blue eyes like sapphire.

"Ne Rin... You know that I asks you to stop call me formally. It makes me sound old..." He whine at the same time pout. Rin is an orphan who works as Len's personal maid and one and only friend he had ever have. They were never related but they look as if they are mirror images. Rin just sigh before dragging the young prince by the hand.

"You know, I'm scared that one day you'll be capture by the Spades. You should see your honourable father freak out when you're not in your room. Come on, let's go" Rin said to him before giving him a grin.

"Heh, I'm sooo getting scolded by father after this am I right?" Len chuckled.

Rin smiled and began walking with Len following from behind.

"Yes Len. I guess so."

...

_..._

_..._

_Guns, blood, smokes, fire everywhere... The Yellow Hearts are under attack. The entire kingdom are burning. The army of Spades surrounded the palace. Inside one of the room, Len was crying with Rin sitting beside him, trying to comforted him. The sound of soldier marching towards the room is what scared the both of them._

_Rin look at the prince before throwing a cloak on top of him. Walking towards the fireplace, she push one of the bricks and slowly the wall inside the fireplace began to open. She look at Len before pushing him into the place._

_"Wh-What are you doing?!" Len stuttered. Rin just look at him before smirking. With the dust, smokes and fire surrounded the room, it made Rin's eyes look like as if it glow. _

_"Remember what those people always say about us? That we look very alike?" She asked him as the secret passage door begins to closed. Her words hit Len as fast as lighting. Len began to cry and shook his head._

_"Rin... Please don't do this! We-We could escape together!" He plead. Rin just ignored him. _

_"The passage shall lead you into the Diamonds. So once you reach there, find Prince Kaito as fast as you can. He could sent help to our kingdom..."_

_Rin look at Len before putting her index finger to her mouth._

_"Don't come search for me okay?"_

_And after that, all Len could see is pitch black._

* * *

**10 years later.**

The sound of people talking and walking in the streets. The rustling noises of the horses and carriage. Everything was peaceful in Yellow Hearts since the Red Spades attacked 10 years ago. King Leon had died fighting in the war.

Prince Len had to take over the late king's place and lead the army. With the Blue Diamonds and a little help from the Green Clover, they managed to win the war. Len had become just like his father, a wise, kind and humble king. He had become a great ruler and was look up by the many.

...

...

...

Len just look at the blue bright sky from his room. There was nobody to disturbed him, silence only. Len have handsomely grown up. His face is as beautiful as ever, a little tanned skin, perfect body and his eyes are still blue as ever while his hair shone like the sun.

Len sigh before he stand up and walk outside his room that he called '_sanctuary_'. As he walk down the hallway, he was greeted by all the servant and maids that work in his palace. After many of smiling and waving and greeting, he finally reach outside. The cold breeze contacted with his skin, Len walk into the garden of sunflower and sat on one of the benches. Closing his eye, he let nature take him away.

But after what it felt like hours, his peaceful moment was ruined when one of his servants came into the garden calling his name. Len open his beautiful sapphire eyes and look at the white hair servant boy which he guess named Piko.

The boy try to catch his breath before looking at the prince with his turquoise eyes. Len just look at him curiously, waiting for what the boy is about to say. As if reading the blond's mind, Piko began to break the news.

"J-Just a fe-few hours ago, th-there is a group t-that found a p-person in the f-of-forest..." The servant stuttered. Len just stare at him.

"So what is the matter?" The young ruler asked.

"T-The person wea-wears a ve-very high r-ranking Spades military uni-uniform. We think she is a g-general..." The poor boy said, scared. When Len heard the word Spades, he stand up and his laid back face turn into a very serious one.

"General? Of the Spades? And a girl?" He said with cold eyes that made the boy in front him shriek before nodding his head.

"Yes. B-But the thing is... Her tattoo(1)..." Piko said weakly. "What's with her tattoo?" Len said.

"S-She had t-two different tattoos on both of her hand... Her right h-hand is the mark of the Yellow Hearts, which is ours wh-while the o-other one is Spades... I thin-think she is once our people..." Piko say to the young prince.

"What do you mean? And what does she looks like?" Len question.

"Maybe she is once the ci-citizen of our kingdom, y-you know, before the war? And she looks a lot like you, sire. Blond hair, pale skin e-except she look a bit older than you... W-We didn't get to see her eyes, s-so we guess she also have blue eyes l-like you sire..."

This made Len stop asking question and lost in his thoughts. Only one name came to his mind that time. A person who he had not see since the war.

'_Rin..._'

Len look at the servant boy before commanding him.

"Take me to this person... I want to meet her."

**Prologue: The beginning ~End~**

* * *

**Author notes: Is it good or bad? Please review! **

**=(1) Okay. In each Kingdom, when a child turn 5 they will put a tattoo(They shall choose where they want it to be) of their symbol( Hearts, Spades, Clover or Diamonds). This is to confirm whether they are the people of the kingdom or not.**


	2. Chapter I: The Reunion

**I do not own Vocaloid. Please read, review and enjoy. Well then, good day. Ciao!**

* * *

**Chapter I: The Reunion**

An unconscious young lady lay on the bed as if she is a corpse. Pale milky skin that was covered with bandages. Her soft golden blond locks stick out on different direction. Her black dress with white apron that had dried blood everywhere and was decorated with little red spades, a black ribbon tied on the back of her hair with hair clips that was shaped like an 'X' to hold her bangs and black boots with red ribbon.

How did they found her? Long story short, some group that travels from the Green Clover found the girl in a bloody condition which they quickly carried her and tried to find a infirmary or search anyone with medicals knowledge. That time, no one really care where she came from. All they care is to save the girl from dying due to blood lost.

When the people in the villages heard their plea, they quickly called the doctor nearby. The doctor in an infirmary rush to the girl as fast as as they can. Fresh scar and old scar everywhere on her body. It almost made the people around puke at how ugly and terrible those scar look on her body.

Judging by that many scars, she'd been through many fight and battle. Once they saw her tattoo, the doctor quickly asked one of the villagers to go to the palace and reported it to the young king.

* * *

Len was now riding his favourite horse, Excalibur. A beautiful beast with white fur like snow and golden mane. After receive the information from the servant boy of the location, the young prince quickly go to the stable and went to the said place.

The place itself was a bit far from the main central which is known as Central Pappilon(1). Destin Village(2), that is the name of the place he is going. Once Len reach the Destin Village, he quickly went to the infirmary.

As he walk in, people began to bow in respect but he just ignored them. He then asked the doctor where the person of Spade is, which the doctor lead the way. In a small room that contain a bed, a desk and a window laid the person of Spade, unconscious. Len look at the sleeping person, deep in thoughts.

"Doctor." The young prince called the doctor. The doctor quickly rushed toward his side.

"Yes your highness?" He asked politely. Len look at him before carrying the young unconscious lady bridal style much to the doctor surprised. Len paid the doctor before walking outside and put the young lass on Excalibur.

"What are you doing sire? She is still injured!" The doctor asked him as Len sit on Excalibur, adjusting himself and the lass of Spade. Len just look at him before sighing.

"I'm taking her to the hospital in town central. Thank you for treating her, for now I need to keep an eye on this young lady. Well, if you excuse me I must be going. Farewell." Len said before departed from Destin Village. Leaving the people in the infirmary curious and shock.

...

...

...

At Central Pappilon, the young prince quickly bring her to the hospital. Nurses rushed towards them and carried the girl from Len's arms to a private room. The doctor, Luka is Len private doctor which Len really trust her.

Megurine Luka is a beautiful lady with baby pink hair and sky blue eyes. Too bad for the men, she is already married to one of Len's knight, Kamui Gakupo.

"I'm sorry Luka. I didn't get to make any reservation... Many apologise." Len apologise as he bow. Luka just laugh and ruffled Len's hair as if she's his mother. "That is fine, Len. Besides, this is emergency right? I better get going Len, if you'll excuse me." She said as she walk towards the room where the Spade lass is in.

"Please do your best, Luka."

"I'll try."

After that, Len was all alone. He sat on one of the chairs and take a book nearby. He look at the book and read the title '_Le Petit Prince_'. Len decided to just read the book just to burn his time while waiting.

Finally after what it felt like hours, Luka finally come out from the room and smile at Len. "It seem she had some fresh wounds on her body, especially on the back. But she is fine now, you could meet her." Luka said to the young boy, and the young boy began to go to the room where the uncouncious lass is.

"Do you really think that the person is really the girl in your past?" Luka asked.

Len stopped and look at Luka with a sad expression but still gave her a smile.

"I do not know, Luka. She could be her, heck who am I kidding. I don't even know if she's still alive..." Len said unsurely but in his heart he really confirmed that the girl really was Rin.

In the room, he look at the lass and touched her eyelashes. What made him confirmed that this girl is Rin. The ribbon on her hair. He bought it for her, a black ribbon with a small golden hearts that also had her name on it.

"Finally, for so long I've finally met you. Dear friend..." Len said softly that only he could hear it.

* * *

The young girl woke up. She sits up straight and quickly observe her surrounding before her eyes quickly widened. She recognised the place and gasp a little. Shuffling the blankets that was on her body, she quickly get up from the bed. She groaned a little bit as she felt the pain on her body still aches.

She noticed that her wounds were bandaged up so she guess the people in the hospital did it. After that, she quickly walks toward the door but before she could touch the doorknob, it rattle.

'_Someone is outside.._.' She thought and walk back a little, waiting for the person to come in.

And her eyes widened as she look at the person. '_This is wrong, it's too soon. Why must I meet him now?_' The girl thought quickly, anxious.

Blue eyes meet her heterochromia eyes which is ocean blue and blood red.

Silence fill the room as the two stare at each other. The young prince decides to speak first.

"... Rin? Is that your name? Do you remember me?" He asked. No answer but the young prince kept asking.

"Are you fine? What happen to you? How did you escape from there?" Still no answer.

Len sigh before asking the final question.

"Are you really the Rin I know from the past?" When no answer come out, Len almost gave up. "I guess y-" his sentence was cut when the girl finally answered his question.

"Hello, Prince Len or should I say Len. A pleasure to meet you again..." She said slowly before giving him a small awkward smile but Len didn't notice it.

"And yes, I'm Rin. Once again, at your service..."

**Chapter I: The Reunion~End**

* * *

**Is it good or bad? Please review!**

**=(1):Pappilon means Butterfly in French. I had no idea what to name it. XD**

** (2): Destin in French means Fate. Also I have no idea what to name it.**


	3. Chapter II: Welcome Back

**New chapter. Please read, review and enjoy. Ciao~**

* * *

**Chapter II: Welcome Back**

**A few days later...**

Right when the clock strike 3 in the afternoon, the young prince who sat in his small garden clap his hands in excitement. The servants knew what time it is.

"Ah! It's snack time! Please bring in the scone!" He said at the same time laughing lightly, his laughter sounds like small jiggling bells in everyone's ear. It's been three days since his reunion with Rin. And right now, she's back and working as his personal maid. How did she managed to work there again? Well...

_"Ah... So that's the story. You managed to escaped from there but at the same time gotten injured badly. Wait... Let me get this straight... After the war of Spades-Hearts was over, the queen decides to take you and made you a knight in the army because you've potential in sword play. So you work hard in order to gain a very high ranking position and planned to escaped after that?" Len rewind the story that has been told, trying to understand._

_Rin just nodded as she look at the people surrounded them. It was scary in her opinion but not as scary as in Spades._

_"Then you asked the queen for a new mission which is a dangerous one. While the others Spades knight were fighting the monster, you ran away and escaped. But then was attacked by a group of cyclops and had no choice but to fight? Is that why you're in that bloody condition?"_

_Again, he received another nodded._

_Len let out a sigh before declaring loudly._

_"Well then, cased close I guess everyone!" He said loudly much to the other surprised and shock. He could hear some saying "What?!", "The ***toot***" and others stuff like that._

_"Silence! When I said case closed, I meant it. Everyone, you may go!" The young prince said and even if some disagree, they still obey it and all was out of the room. Leaving the young prince and girl alone together._

_"... Remember when I told you to not search for me?" Rin ask calmly._

_"Oh that part, yes I remember it clearly..." Len said dryly as he remember that day._

_"I actually thought you would search for me like the silly crybaby you are. But I guess your not that crybaby. I'm glad you've grown up..." Rin said as she close her eyes and let out a chuckle as if she's remembering some funny memories in the past. And Len joined her and laugh a bit._

_After a few minutes, Len look at Rin and gave a kind sincere smile._

_"Do you wished to become my maid again?"_

_Rin stop chuckling and look at him as if he'd grown another head._

_"Excuse me? Please repeat it again..."_

_"Do you want to become my personal maid again?"_

_Rin heterochromia eyes widened and think for a few minutes, making Len anxious._

_Finally, an answer was given._

_"I would loved to serve you again, your grace..."_

_"_Ah! This scone is good with cream!" Len said cheerfully after he asked all the servants to leave. Rin just nodded her head, smiling a little bit.

"Would you like more tea, Len?" Rin asked politely. This is one of the rules Len had given to her which is to call him by his name when they're alone together. Len nodded his head and Rin began to pour some tea into his teacup.

"Hey Rin, how about you join me? You do know you could eat them if you want to..." Len said to her. Rin just shook her head slowly and then politely declined.

"I'm myself a servant here, it will not be fair for the other servants if I am the only who get's special treatment."

**Meanwhile...**

The other servants which is Gumi, Piko and Teto were listening quietly from afar.

"Miss Rin is so humble!" Gumi said, already admiring the blonde. The other two agreed. "Yes, I must agreed with you. I'm beginning to respect her..." Teto nodded as she said that. Piko just kept quiet, looking down.

The two maid notice him and look at each other before giving him a sly smile.

"Is someone here is in love or was it just us?" Both girls said at the same time causing the younger boy to look up, face flush with embarrassment and shyness.

"W-What do you mean? I'm not in love!" He shouted. The two maids fake gasped.

"But we never say it was you do we?"

With this comment, Piko face was as red as tomato.

"I-I just admire her! Be-Besides! She j-just came here a few days ago! How in heavens am I supposed to love her just in three days?" He stuttered.

Teto and Gumi just kept quiet.

"Love is strange..." Teto said.

"And it does strange things to people too..." Gumi said.

When the girls said that, Piko calm down. His blush from red turn pink. He gave a sigh before smiling weakly.

"I... I guess I like her, a-alright?" He admitted causing the maids to squeal happily.

"Then we'll supported you, Piko!" Teto said cheerfully.

"Yeah! You're nice! I'm sure you'll be able to catch her heart!" Gumi said to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"B-But people sa-say that the nice guy is always l-last..." Piko look at them shyly.

"Then those people are idiots. Nowadays, the girls likes the bad boys because they're so call cool. Humph! I think the nice guy are cooler though." Gumi said as Teto nodded in agreement.

Piko just look at them before nodding his head.

"Thank you. Y-You guys are too nice. I-I'll try my best!" He declared.

The trio smile to each other.

"We're buddies aren't we right?" The girls said together.

"Y-Yeah..." Piko said.

"Louder!"

"Yeah!" The girls shouted.

"Together!"

"Yeah!" The trio shout together, fist pumped to the air.

And so the Buddies Trio was born~

* * *

"Achoo!" Rin suddenly sneezed.

Len look at her worriedly as he hand her a tissue.

"Are you okay?" He ask the maid. Rin take the tissue and just nodded her head.

"Apologise, I am fine. Someone must be talking back about me..." Rin said, red and blue eyes look at the prince. Len nodded his head and pour her some tea.

"Honey or milk?" He asked her. "But I do not want-" Rin sentence was cut when she was hushed by the young prince.

"Just answer it. Honey or milk?" Len asked her.

"... Honey please." Rin said, answering the prince's question. Len then put some honey into one cup while milk in the other one.

"Drink it, this is an order..." He said. Rin obey him and take a sipped of the tea.

The two of them drink in silence.

"This may seem late but..." Len began to say something. Rin look up at the young prince.

"Welcome back Rin. I'm happy to have you back..." Len stand up and hugged her. Rin tensed up a bit, don't know what to do. Slowly she hugged him back, both of them now embracing each other.

"I know Len, I know..." Rin whispered to him.

**Chapter II: Welcome Back~End~**


End file.
